


Vanished

by Korijhones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Decisions, Established Relationship, Hate Speech, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Poor Prompto Argentum, Sad Ending, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korijhones/pseuds/Korijhones
Summary: A pulsating sensation enveloped him and suddenly all of the pain he was feeling just ceased to exist. He knew now that it was for the better and offering a sad smile to no one, he nodded once before his body started to disappear. Dissolved into dust that was slowly being carried away through the wind.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Vanished

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I was listening to some music box melodies and this thing came to my mind. The scene from the summary, yes kind of like that from Avengers infinity war.
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I writed this weird shit. 
> 
> And just to make it a little more clear, cause I don't know if I'll write more or no, Prompto and Noctis are dating yeah, and they were togheter at a lookout outside the City.
> 
> Then the call that Noctis got was about his father, we all know how Regis is sick because of the wall and the crystal magic, and since this is something that always concerned Noctis, hearing by the phone how his father became really ill during a meeting just upset him and thats why he started to act like a jerk. 
> 
> I know It's probably OOC for him, but I just couldn't figure it out how to make this idea work, so here is this.
> 
> Oh and yeah, obviously he is still prince and has the magic of the crystal, he just doesn't know what he is capa le of do with that magic.

It all started with a stupid fight that he didn't even know how it had begun. They were talking to each other as always, enjoying mutual company while eating some junk food in the back of the Regalia, admiring the amazing view that the look out ofered from that point.

Then Noct received an urgent call that leaved him in a sour mood and Prompto, ever the cheerful one he was, wanting to help his friend, his lover, tried to cheer him up with multiple bad jokes at first, making silly faces and quotes when that didn't work up and then trying to coax him up to talk about what the call was for and how he could help him when nothing else worked.

But Noctis just wasn't in the mood, his mind was plagued with a lot of thoughts and worries right now that he just couldn't, for the sake of him, keep up and tolerate his boyfriend attitude right now. For him in that moment everything was gloom and he hated the positivism that Prompto was showing and trying to put into his mind.

"Won't you just shut up?! Gods I swear, you're so annoying!" he snapped at last. Having enough of everything, that he didn't bother to consider his words, he just wanted to let all his frustrations out not mathering that it wasn't even Prompto's fault and that he was just trying to help.

Prompto for his part, went completely silent at that, shocked to hear that revelation right out of the lips from the person that he loved so much it hurted sometimes at not being able to help him.

"I... P-please Noct, talk to me... I just wanna help you" he muttered quietly, trying to stop the tears that were treatening to fall through his cheeks.

Upon hearing his plea, Noctis lifted his head to face him and immediately found that instead of feeling guilty that he had managed to make the blonde cry with his little out burst, he was becoming more irritated. 

He have had enough of him. Of course leave it to Prompto to be unbearably annoying in the worst of moments and then cry about it when he was faced with the trut. Noctis was sure that he did it on purpouse just to get on his nerves and this time he had enough on his plate to stop and apologize for something that he didn't feel it was his fault.

So silently, he got out of the car and aproached the lookout, leaning in the railing to try and calm his anger, hoping Prompto would get the message and leave him alone for now, lest he really do something reckless.

But aparently Prompto didn't get the message that his pressence wasn't wanted at that moment and instanlty got out of the car to chase his boyfriend and without hesitation he hugged him from behind muttering reassurances even though he didn't know what was wrong.

And this little action of affection pulled a string buried inside Noctis mind with such force that all the anger at the world, at everything that was wrong in his life at the moment, went out of control.

"Don't touch me!" turning around quickly, Noctis shoved Prompto away from him harshed as he could and the blond not expecting it went tumbling backwards to the ground.

"Why don't you get it? Just leave me alone!" he continued to yell looking at Prompto from above with his deep red eyes full of anger "You're suffocating me! I don't even know why we became friends in the first place..." he went silent a moment and crouched just to look right at Prompto's eyes before saying the words that would haunt him afterwards "I wish I didn't know you! Hell, I wish you didn't even exist it'll be all so much easier!"

Prompto's heart stoped at that moment for a brief second before shatering into a million pieces, his chest hurt, hurted more than anything else that had happened in his life before and it was becoming hard to breathe with such pain, but he understood Noctis words and even if it felt like he was stabbed in his back with a knife, that he could just die from the pain of his heart alone, he didn't blame him, everyone in his life had left him at some point because he was not good enough and this was no exception, he knew that someday this would happened. The difference though? Is that he loved Noctis more than everything else and without him, his life had no meaning, he was better off dead.

After a moment of silence he stood up slowly trying not to make any noise to avoid furter trouble, he was planing to go, dissapear completely out of Noctis life just like he wanted, but found himself stucked to the ground, unable to bring his legs to move. It was just too much.

Stupidly, he glanced a look to Noct and found him staring right at him with pierceing eyes as if daring him to say anything else. Prompto could feel the hate, anger directed towards him with such force that his eyes started to cry without his will and not for the first time in his life, he wished that Nocts final words were true.

Deep inside of him, he wished with all his might that he just didn't exist.

A cruel snarl formed in Noctis lips at seeing his tears and not having enough with what he already said, he aded more salt to the wound.  
"Just dissapear already" were his parting words.

"I... I am sorry Noct..." Prompto whispered to the wind feeling somehow numb.

A pulsating sensation enveloped him and suddenly all of the pain he was feeling just ceased to exist. He knew now that it was for the better and offering a sad smile to no one, he nodded once before his body started to disappear. Dissolved into dust that was slowly being carried away through the wind.

Noctis just stared in awe at the scene in front of his eyes, he couldn't comprehend what was happening to his friend and suddenly all of that anger dissipated, replaced by a terrible fear upon realising that he was losing someone very important to him.

"Wait! PROMPTO!" he yelled in vain, trying desperately to grab the blonde's hand and stop whatever the hell was happening...but he only got his extended hand covered in dust.. the ashes of his love... the one that he just vanished from existence.

It was then, that he trully understood what true pain felt like and an emptiness, a void make himself home deep in his heart.  
No, now he understood the true meaning of the phrase 'Careful what you wish for'

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. If someone happened to read this and has something to say, please don't be shy.
> 
> I accept any kind of comments, good or bad, it's why we post our writings right? To get honest opinions and see if we are good or not.
> 
> I know I suck okay? And my main language it's not english so I apologise for any mistake that I might have.
> 
> As I said, this is weird or at least I think so and I don't know if it's good or not, or if I am going to continue with this, but I have a couple of ideas for that if I continue with it.
> 
> Also I think it looks a little rushed, but I don't know how to fix that, sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading.


End file.
